Behind the Scenes: Just For You
by complexity66
Summary: Behind the Scenes of Just For You!
1. Default Chapter

Starring: Neji, as Neji. Tenten, as Tenten.

Director: Complexity

Narrator: Our great hero- the one and only- Uzumaki Naruto!

Special guests: Mother Bird and Pilot Bird.

Original story by: My dear sister, anime-freak718!

Behind the scenes of "Just for You"

_Chapter One- Neji_

* * *

Neji sat silently on a fallen log in a forest. The birds were singing their sweet melodies, the trees were humming their silent lullabies, and all was calm.

Neji had a terrible accident that morning; he had walked outside, hoping to distract himself from the pain.

Earlier that day-

_Neji woke up, and fell off his bed- landing on a picture of Tenten and a Tenten plushy (which still had the price tag on it- 109.00!). He had bumped his knee on the floor._

* * *

Anyways, back to the story. Neji sat on the log silently, when suddenly, a bird flew over him and took a crap on his face. He looked up and glared at the bird.

"I have confirmed a hit sir!" chirped the bird pilot.

"GOOD! BACK TO THE BASE!" yelled the mother bird in his old manly voice.

Neji began wiping the crap on the grass, when Tenten walked out of nowhere. Neji looked up at Tenten.

"You came out of nowhere!" he said, astounded.

"Yes. I have come to take you back to the real world you were born into….Earth. Come now, Nargoth." Tenten replied.

Neji stared in awe at the lady. She was wearing a long white dress and had fairly short hair. There was a flashing white light behind her then suddenly, the flashing white light stopped flashing.

"I think….um…dude…your light's broken," Neji said, pointing behind her.

Tenten turned around and muttered under her breath

"Oh shit, I told that stupid repairmen that it wasn't fixed yet," she banged on a machine that was hidden behind a tree, and then the light came back on. She turned back at Neji and said

"Come, we must go and….do I make you randy, baby?"

Neji just looked at her strangely. Tenten cleared her throat.

"Uh….sorry…I got that from a movie..."

"Oh right, idiot…" muttered Neji.

Then Tenten walked forward towards Neji and patted his head. Then suddenly, she kicked him in the side, or at least tried to. Her shoe flipped off and hit Neji in the face. He fell backward, and when he got back up again…oh…the horror!

_Complexity_: Stick to the script, Naruto!

Naruto: Sorry…hehehe…

His nose was all stuck up and his mouth was strange looking. Tenten looked at him and screamed. She started pounding her head with her hands, and started dancing. It looked like she was trying to hoola hoop…..without a hoola hoop…Anyways, so Neji was wondering why she was screaming, pounding on her head, and dancing, so he looked at his reflection in a nearby pond and oh the horror!

_Complexity_: Naruto!

Naruto: When he saw himself…he broke the pond. Neji stepped back and faced the camera and said

"Priceless wonder bread, only 4.99 at the dollar store,"

And then, Neji woke up. Cold sweat was dripping down his body as he looked around his room. It was still dark out.

'_It was just a dream…_' he thought. He smiled and started laughing at the thought of Tenten's face in his head. Then suddenly, a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

The door opened fast, and there was Tenten, wearing a long white dress, carrying a spatula and a pot.

"WHO WANTS SOME DINNER? YARK!" she shouted.

* * *

And then Neji woke up. THAT was a dream. He slowly got up and opened the door.

'_Phew…._'

* * *

Neji: …

Tenten: -falls onto ground, laughing-

Neji: …

Lee: -grins and starts laughing-

Complexity: -hides-

Neji: -growls-

Lee and Tenten: …uh oh –run away-

Neji: -stalks off to find complexity, anime-freak718, Naruto, Tenten and Lee-

Naruto: -laughing his ass off in Tsunade's office with complexity, anime-freak718, Tsunade and Jiraiya-

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Complexity, Anime-freak718: Review please!


	2. Maneater

Starring: Sasuke, Various fan girls, Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Orochimaru, Shikamaru, and Shino

Director: Anime-freak718

Narrator: The great, one and only, ROCK LEE!

Original Story by- Anime-freak718

Script and chapter ideas by- Complexity66

_Behind the Scenes of "Just for You"_

Chapter Two- She's a Maneater

* * *

The sun had just risen, the birds were chirping and all was mellow.

Inside of the Uchiha Manor, the sound of water droplets could be heard. Music rang through the halls.

_I wish you had stayed here for five more minutes_

_I was just about to say 'I forgive you'_

Sasuke ran his fingers through his wet hair and brushed it back as he looked to the camera which was positioned by his shower. He whispered with a smirk on his face.

"I… Am bold and delicious," Sasuke ended as he reached forward and turned off the camera. He got out of his shower and…. OH DEAR-!

_Anime-freak718 – Lee, you're a man too. Oh… Oh no… you aren't… _

_Lee_ – Sasuke walked across the living room naked, forgetting about his clothes which lay folded by the shower. The sound of a bell rang through the house as Sasuke giggled and ran to the door.

_Lee covered his face as Sasuke ran past him "The exuberance of Youth was very kind to Sasuke-Kun." Lee muttered. _

Sasuke opened the door and noticed a letter on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, then opened it carefully and read the letter.

_You are invited to the _

_Show of Ultimate Horrors_

_Hosted by _

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

As soon as he finished reading it, the sound of many fan girls screaming pounded in his ears. A loud, shrieking, voice rang over the other voices.

"I THINK YOU'RE CARRYING MY BABY, SASUKE-CHAN!" she squealed.

* * *

Itachi stood in front of the camera as the director motioned for the show to begin.

"Welcome back to my bunderful show. Hosted by, of course, me." Itachi said arrogantly.

The camera woman stuck up her nose and whispered.

"It's 'wonderful' Itachi-San, 'wonderful.'"

Itachi swung his head and stared at her.

"That's what I said, _bunderful_," he repeated.

Itachi looked back at the screen.

"Today's episode is on how many couples have difficulties with their relationships. Our guests today," Itachi began as he walked to the couple. "Is my darling-yet-psychotic-little-brother Sasuke, and his bitch, some…. Harkudo girl."

"My name is HARUNO SAKURA," she said as she scoffed.

"Whatev, babe. So, what's… going on? Tell us. Please."

Sasuke sighed as he flipped his hair back.

"Man, this bitch is ruinin' all mah stuff, and she ain't payin' any damn bills and she is so damn lazy! She's getting so fat! Look at her! She can't even put on her clothes without me buttering the sides to make it slide down!" Sasuke yelled as he sat back with his arms folded.

"How dare you! You know what he does? He always puts me down about my weight, and he always steals _my_ clothes- and he even ruined my BEST high heels for his stupid 'Herbal Essence Commercial.' Pfft. He thinks he can make it as a model. Doesn't he know that you have to be ten feet to be a model?!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke looked at her, horrified.

"OH, HELL NO! You did NOT just tell the world that!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna FIGHT?! BRING IT ON, BABY!"

The camera swung to Itachi, who was putting on purple nail polish in the corner. The camera woman shrugged and went back to Sasuke.

Naruto stood up in the audience and shouted-

"TAKE HER DOWN, SASUKE!"

Then Hinata stood up quickly after Naruto.

"SAKURA, WE HAVE A MANICURE APPOINTMENT AT FIVE! DON'T FORGET!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, determined, and then ripped off his shirt fiercely.

"HIT IT, OROCHIMARU-CHAN!"

Orochimaru stood to the side of the stage and turned on Nelly Furtado's "Maneater."

"DANCE OFFFFF-UUHH!"

Sasuke smirked at the crowd and fell to his knees as he attempted a break dance move. He banged his knees on the floor and thought. '_Who the Hell polished this floor?!_'

Everyone continued cheering him on, even though they didn't know what he was doing.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, then at the crowd and back at Sasuke. She then looked down at her shirt and tried to rip it off, but the fabric was so strong it couldn't rip apart. Overcome with anger, she ran forward and head-butted Sasuke, or at least, she tried to.

Sasuke stepped back a couple feet and stood there.

"IF YOU WHISTLE AT NIGHT, BURGLERS WILL COME!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke picked her up and yelled in her face.

"YOU. ARE. A. MAN!"

The audience gasped with astonishment.

"OH SNAP!" Shikamaru yelled, from the audience as Shino fainted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Little kids watch this show!"

Konohamaru sat at the front of the audience, horrified.

Sakura gasped.

"AT LEAST I HAVE NUTS!"

The audience's eyes shifted to below Sakura's waist.

Sakura took out a bag of peanuts.

"Burn." And she walked away.

After a moment of silence, the audience realized that there was still ten minutes left in the show. Naruto then got up and walked to the stage, and he began singing.

"So happy togetheeerrr… HIT IT!"

Orochimaru nodded and turned on a different beat. Naruto began singing again.

"She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of-" Naruto was cut short as someone tackled him to the ground.

Shikamaru stood at the front with a whip in his hands.

"It's mah turn now, bitch!"

_Lee cleared his throat and looked around before running off.  
_

* * *

  
Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter- Review please! 


End file.
